


Shadows in the Sun

by Slysheen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, One Shot Collection, Papyrus is a bad driver, Plot Possibly later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysheen/pseuds/Slysheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The  barrier is broken and monsters take to the surface. Humanity awakens to its new neighbors and the two begin a fragile peace. Most give a sigh of relief that all is well, except a certain short skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An ending

**Author's Note:**

> Because we don't have enough Post-Pacifist route fics yet. 
> 
> Seriously though, this fic is intended to be a series of one shots about our favorite monsters adjusting to surface life. Though as usual I'm probably going to end up with a sprawling plot later. So we have two nice little intro chapters for me to springboard off later.
> 
> Expect the usual AlphysxUndyne adorableness, possibly some skeleboning later, lots of dogs, and plenty of Papyrus's antics.

He’d heard about it through many iterations, many resets. But Sans was still  _ enlightened  _ by the sight of the sun. Asgore asked Frisk to be the ambassador to humanity. Bit hard on the kid he thought, but he figured talking down a living god made it look easy. They’d help her out, Toriel and Asgore, they’d been doing this long enough. Papyrus was beside himself with excitement. 

“  I’M GOING TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!”  he shouted and just as quickly was off.

“ _welp, someone’s gotta keep him out of trouble. See you guys._ ”  he winked and turned tail back to the underground.

 

Monster’s were approaching in families, towns, and mobs. He kept his hood down and tried to blend in with the crowd. When the mass kept pushing him towards the exit he made his way to the wall. He knew a shortcut. 

The ruins were just as empty and barren as he’d expected.  _ Shame Toriel had to spend years in this place with only some funny bones for company.  _ he chuckled and continued on his way. Frisk had told them about how the flower wasn’t really a flower and was actually a friend. He’d smiled and patted her like everyone else….But the pieces were falling into place, and he wasn’t liking the picture they were showing. 

The ruins finally came to an end. Above him was the dim light at the top of Mount Ebott, where Frisk’s journey first began, where she fell into the underground. A field of golden flowers sat illuminated by the sun.

 

“ _so, you were the one talking to Papyrus_.” The tallest golden flower trembled, it’s body shaking as sinister laughter filled the cavern.

“Well howdy! Look at who it is!  The **BIGGEST IDIOT**  of them all. ” Flowey said.

“ _ignorance is bliss I always say._ ” 

“Only if you don’t remember.” Flowey giggled. A static feeling crawled up his spine, a crushing weight seemed to press on his soul. 

“ _so you had the ability to save and reset too i take it._ ” 

“Biingo! And it only took you **11,278 LOOPS**  to figure it out!” Flowey replied in mock awe. Sans stomach fell out, he could only prove 8 separate timelines with his methods. His mind treated him to a not-memory of Frisk on her knees bones protruding from her body, face slack in dull surprise as her soul shattered. He shook it off and tried to keep the pain off his face. He hoped Flowey was lying but things didn’t tend to lie in the middle of gloating. Dangerous terrain, tread carefully.

“ _so when’s loop 11,279 leave the station?_ ”  he probed. Flowey spared him an ugly grimace. 

“She cheated.” he spat. 

“ _frisk_?”

“Those souls were mine,  **MINE**! My determination, it was stronger!” Flowey cut off and shot Sans a look. “Whoopsie, almost spoiled it!” 

So Frisk could save and reset now, good to know, and she could somehow stop Flowey from doing it. Something a little like hope stirred deep within him.

“ _ the puzzle’s coming together. no  bones  _ _about it_.”  Flowey rolled his eyes.

“ _But_.”

“ _We have a problem. I like the kid. I really do, and the reason I had to keep killing her over and over. Was you. So now I finally get to say this to the right person._ ”

“ ** _Are you ready to have a bad time?_** ”

 

Sans eyes went black and the left socket erupted into yellow light and a massive beasts skull materialized behind him. It’s mouth glowed white as a single note of charging energy climbed out of hearing range. For the first time in the conversation Flowey looked nervous. 

 

“ _Just kidding_.”  Sans said. The skull dissipated but his eyes stayed dark. Flowey gave an inner sigh of relief. 

“ _I really should make you pay for your sins. But how would Frisk act if her buddy Sans blew up her flower. She’s coming for you, I know her. So we’ll have pleenty of time to talk about it. Ya’know._ ”  He tried to walk towards Flowey leisurely but the stiffness in his limbs betrayed his anger. 

“ _But there is one thing you’re going to tell me right now. You dirty brother killer._ ”  he crouches letting his shadow overpower Flowey.

“ **Tell. Me. About Gaster**.”


	2. Downadiles and Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Kudos and 150 views in a day? Dear god this turned into a frenzy, thank you!

The ruins seemed so quiet without Toriel. That was okay, she’d just be a minute. She passed the leaf pile she met Napstablook at, she hoped he’d come to the surface too. He’d find good friends there. She got to the room with the little brook running through and briefly thought about taking another monster candy. The sign said don’t so with a sigh of disappointment she continued.

The dark hallway finally came and she could see a hint of light.

“ _hey kiddo_.” A familiar skeleton in a blue jacket said, she smiled.

“ _just wanted to see the house one more time, thought there was “snow-way” i’d ever see the surface._ ” She giggled at the pun.

“I think Flowey was going to be all alone so we’ll bring him.” she explained.

 _“then I’ve got a “cool” gift for you._ ” Sans smiled and pulled out a small flowerpot. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Thank you Sans!” Sans paused for a second and returned the gesture.

“ _no problem kiddo_.”

 

“ **Leave me you idiot!** ” Flowey howled but Frisk wouldn’t stop pulling.

“No! You are coming to the surface too so you won’t be alone!” she stepped back and pulled harder.

“ **I don’t care! Leave me alone!** ”

“No!”

He finally popped out of the earth and Frisk planted him in the pot as carefully as she’d tuck someone into bed. Flowey felt a shock through his soul, like a door slamming. He stared around in confusion before focusing on the flowerpot.

“ **I’m!** trapped?”

“ _frisk is just going to take you on a route-ine journey. you’ll see more than you’d ever see in the underground, isn’t she nice?_ ”

Frisk turns her head back to Flowey humming happily. Sans eyes go dark again for a second. Flowey decides to not press the issue, but he knows what he did.

 

“ _i don’t want to be a downodil but where do you think Flowey should go kid?_ ”

“He’ll go in my window, I’ll water him everyday. Even when I have to go to school, maybe the sun will make him happy.” she bobbed her head from side to side to a tune only she could hear.

“ **Re. _Dic._ ulous**! **Do you really think something like _sun_ could just make me good like magic! Y.o.u. I.d.-**”

Frisk shook his flowerpot, enough to interrupt him but not to hurt.

“Bad Flowey.” she scolded. He looked offended but shut his mouth.

" _so he’ll come home with you to your family then_?”

It happened so fast Sans wasn’t quite sure if he really saw it. Frisk’s face screwed into a grimace, something about the expression seemed familiar, it sent fear crawling up San’s spine. And just as soon as it comes it’s gone and all that’s left is the defiant look of a child trying hard not to think of something.

“Torie’s my family now.” she asserted, lower lip out and chin raised.            

“ _oh they adopted you than? Toriel and Asgore?_ ”

“Well, Torie has to sign some dumb papers first but after that…” she smiled in anticipation. An expression soon replaced with sad shyness.

“I don’t think Torie likes Asgore very much.”

“ _honestly I thought he’d leave you cold too. He did try to kill you you know_.” the tone is jovial and he understands, so why does that fact start filling him with cold rage?

 

Frisk gave a confused sigh and after a minute, “It’s okay. He wanted to set his people free, I did too.”

“ _does that make it okay?_ ” he asked genuinely. Frisk thought for a second.

“No. But everyone does bad things sometimes. It doesn’t make them all bad.” “Not always.” she seemed to add to herself. “He looked so sad. His baby died too, he must have been so alone.” she perked up.

“But maybe me and Torie can make him happy. I’ll promise to give Torie some cookies or something if she’s nice.”

She’s still a kid but he’d never seen anyone with their heart in a more right place. He shruged.

“ _who knows kiddo, maybe it’ll work out better._ ” Frisk smiles contentedly and Sans runs his hand over her head and throws a warning look at Flowey as he opens his mouth.

 

He jerks his hands around Frisk as a blinding light flashes and a horn blares in his ears. Frisk gasps and the flowerpot rolls away. Her cry of “Flowey!” is interrupted by another blast. Wheels screech, stopping a few inches from Flowey’s stalk. Is that a...limo?

The engine ticks softly and the back window rolls down, a familiar chittering chuckle sounds from the interior.

“Hello deary!” a spider monster waves from the backseat.

“sup Muffet. So you found yourself a nice warm _earmuff_ after all?” She giggles but Frisk runs for the fallen pot.

“Sho clofph.” Flowey’s muffled voice comes out of the snow. Frisk shakes him softly again.

“Bad Flowey, you didn’t make any new friends yet. Hi Muffet!”

“The bake sale was a huge success deary! Thanks to you we have all the spiders from the ruins and now we’re going to open a new bakery on the surface!” she takes a moment to rub a hand through Frisk’s hair.”You’re looking cold deary, would you like a ride?” Frisk nods enthusiastically. San’s mind leaps back to the times trapped in Muffets web when they first met. But he has Frisk to look after and he wouldn’t be able to show hide nor _horn_ around Toriel if he lost her would he?

 

The Limo was full of spiders, webs criss crossed the interior, some dropping from the roof, others over the windows giving groups a good view of the outside. Frisk waited for a moment for the scurrying black dots to vacate the seat before sitting down, Sans did the same. A familiar form in a cupcake wrapper leapt onto the seat with a growl. It nuzzled against Frisk’s leg with an undulating noise Sans finally recognized as a purr.

“She likes you Deary! It looks like she wants to play again!” Muffet said. Frisk shrank away to the window, Muffet giggled.

“Don’t worry, I told her to behave herself.” Frisk tentatively ran a hand over the spider, it growled higher and she began to pet it, wariness giving way to contentedness. Sans pulled out a bi-cicle and tossed one end to Muffet’s pet. Jaws snapped and the spider purred happily.

Stone gave way to snowy palm trees. Sans watched them pass, their normally cozy branches dark and eerily silent. He was glad the monsters were free but he had to admit he’d miss the forest, and Snowdin. The town passed at the thought, normally bright yellow windows dark. Frisk noticed his wistful smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked back down and tousled her hair.

“ _i’m alright kiddo, just...remembering._ ”

“Moving is hard.” she agreed, her mouth stretched into a yawn and her head bobbed down and shot back up for the fifth time.

“ _have a nap kiddo, you’ve had a long day, you deserve it. I’ll get you up when we get there._ ” She opened her mouth as if to protest, but her eyes drooped and she seemed to think better of it. She sunk into the seat and wrapped San’s coat around her.

“It’s warm…” she mumbled before leaning into San’s side and falling asleep.

 

The cabin descended into cozy silence. Muffin-spider gave a warning growl at Flowey, Flowey grinned and gave a cackling laugh, Muffin-Spider let out a yip and hid under Muffet's hand.

“Six humans who hated spiders…” Muffet pondered. “I’m happy this one didn’t.”

“ _yeah. She’s something isn’t she_.” Sans said. “ _what are you going to do on the surface Muff?_ ” Muffet giggled.

“A bakery of course! Maybe later on, we’ve never seen the surface before.”

“ _it’s amazing, more than I’d ever thought._ ” Sans said, only have listening. His mind still feverishly working, trying to fit the pieces together.

 

The rest of his friends were long gone when they finally reached the tunnel. The single shadow of Toriel in the sun waited patiently.

“I’m back mom!” Frisk called and the ex-queen wrapped her arms gently around her.

“Did you find who you wanted to find child?” she asked.

“Yup!” Frisk said and presented Flowey. Toriel’s face slipped almost instantly through shock and anger back to calm joy.

“You have such a kind heart child, maybe you can teach him too.” she looked back and took Frisk’s hand.

“But for now you’ve had a long day child, it’s time to go home.” Frisk nodded and waved  back at Sans.

“And of course be sure to come over soon Sans.” Toriel smiled.

“ _no bones about it_.” Sans waved as the two disappeared into the distance.

The wind picked up in a low moan through the rocks, a cloud floated over the sun for a second bathing him in dim light. He heard something, something that seemed to come from two directions at once. None of it made sense to him.

“ _The wind’s making strange noises today_.” Sans noted through forced calm. The strange noises continued before resolving into what he thought was a single word.

“ ~~Sanssss.~~ ”

“ _must be rustling grass_.” he said. To his relief the cloud passed and the wind died down. He started walking his feet crunching on the gravel, eager to leave Mount Ebott behind as soon as possible. He reflected on what he told Flowey, "Ignorance is Bliss." and he was started to have a new appreciation for the burden of knowledge.

 


	3. A Place to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans bring a little old into the new of life on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 500 views, I'm kind of blown away guys. Glad you seem to like it so far.

“paps? how did you find a house that looks exactly like our old one?” Sans said.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I HAD THE HUMAN CONTRACTOR'S COPY IT DOWN TO THE LAST  FLOORBOARD!” Papyrus replied. If he was exaggerating it wasn’t by much, the house looked identical to the one Sans remembered aside from the lack of snow on the roof. He even replicated the Christmas wreath on the door despite it being March and the twin mailboxes, Sans overstuffed and Papyrus empty. 

“wait, you know how to build houses?” Sans said, colored impressed by his little brother’s ever expanding pool of talents.

“OF COURSE NOT! I MAY BE A REALLY COOL GUY BUT I AM A GUARDSMAN AND CHEF, NOT A BUILDER! THAT IS WHAT THE HUMANS ARE FOR!” Papyrus said.

 

Sans tried to cover his sweating for Papryus’s sake. When the monsters left the underground Asgore split the remains of the royal treasury to help establish his subjects on the surface. While the shares weren’t small by any means a house was quite a bit of money and one of the few things Sans remembered about orientation was “Human loans are bad.”

“hey Paps, how much did they need to build this anyway.” He feigned casualness.

“OH SOME NUMBER OF SOME SILLY HUMAN THING THEY HAVE, “DORRELS?”” 

“dollars?”

“YES, THOSE! THEY WANTED 170,000 I THINK?”

“oh, that’s...pretty good actually.” Sans was surprised. “they say why it was so cheap?”

“HUMANS…” Papyrus muttered. “THE LAST ONES WERE SCARED OFF BECAUSE THE SHED WAS HAUNTED.” 

 

As if on cue, an almost invisible presence appeared next to Papyrus.

“Um...good morning.” Napstablook muttered even more ethereal than usual in the morning sunlight.

“sup Blook, what’s happening?”

“I just wanted to come out to meet the new neighbors…”

“now that you’re here we’re having a **ghoul** of a time!” Sans grinned.

“SANNS!” Papyrus roared.

“so where do you live Blook?”

“There…” Blook nodded to the small shed beside Papyrus’s house.

“Oh! So you’re the one who turned this place into a **ghost** town.” Papyrus smacked his forehead but decided against encouraging his brother.

“I’m sorry….were they friends of yours? It was just small and cozy and lots of other monsters live around like Toriel an-”

“NYEH! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!” Papyrus yelled.

“I’m sorrrrrryyyyyyy... “ Napstablook moaned and disappeared. 

“Now now Paps, he didn’t hurt anything.”

“I KNOW, I WAS JUST SO EXCITED TO TELL YOU MOST OF OUR NEIGHBORS MOVED INTO THE SAME NEIGHBORHOOD!” Papyrus said.

“Frisk too?” Papyrus’s face lit up.

“NYEH HEH, OF COURSE! SHE KNOWS WHAT A COOL GUY I AM SO SHE’D NEVER STRAY FAR! NOW SHE CAN COME OVER WHENEVER SHE WANTS TO HAVE MY SPAGHETTI!” 

Sans smiled in spite of himself, he didn’t want to admit it but he’d miss the kiddo if she left. 

“the inside the same too?” 

“PLEASE SANS, DO YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I WOULD LEAVE OUR STUFF UNDERGROUND?”

 

When he said “to the last floorboard” he meant it, even down to the cozy interior. Which was already getting warm. The tall sink and refrigerator were still in the kitchen, though it was sorely lacking in…

“*SIGH, THE HUMANS DON’T HAVE THE BRAND OF NOODLES WE USED TO BUY. TORIEL IS GOING TO THE STORE TODAY SO I AM WAITING TO ASK THE HUMAN FOR GUIDANCE.”

“well, better than me I guess.” Sans shrugged.

“NOT SO FAST LAZY BONES, YOU’RE COMING TOO! IF YOU DON’T THEN YOU WON’T KNOW WHICH NOODLES TO BUY NEXT TIME!”

"fine, ya got me Paps.” 

“OF COURSE!” He motioned Sans out of the kitchen.

“I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF LEAVING YOUR SOCK BEHIND.” Papyrus noted begrudgingly.

“That’s okay, I have others.” 

“ALSO THE TRASH VORTEX IN YOUR ROOM IS NOW HOMELESS.”

“ouch, that one took a while to make, I can probably get another one going by **fill** -er time.” Papyrus frowned and averted his eyes.

“c’mon I see that little smile.”

“FINE. THAT WASN’T AS PAINFUL AS YOUR OTHER ONES.” Sans chuckled at Papyrus’s expense and approached the stairs.

“wow, you’re right Paps, this place is exactly the same.”   


“I EVEN BROUGHT IN THE LITTER AND MACHINE FROM YO-”

“You’re the best Papyrus, you know that!” Sans cut him off. Papyrus smiled but before he could say anything else the phone rang. Sans sighed in relief.

 

“YOU HAVE REACHED THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU TODAY? HUH, YES, NYEH HEH, YES! WE WILL BE THERE AT ONCE!” He hung up almost jumping for joy.

“good news?”

“YES! THE HUMAN IS HOME FROM SCHOOL, SHE IS READY TO HELP ME CHOOSE THE BEST NOODLES!”

“cool, have fun Paps.” Sans tried to sneak away.

“NO YOU DON’T LAZYBONES! WE’LL TAKE MY NEW CAR!” 

“uh, are you sure bro, maybe Toriel will pick us up, save time and money.” Sans suggested frantically.

“YOU’RE SUCH A THOUGHTFUL SKELETON SANS, BUT A COOL CAR IS NO USE TO A COOL GUY IF HE DOESN’T DRIVE IT!” Papyrus said and bolted for the door. Sans steeled himself with a deep breath and followed.

 

Sans was no stranger to unregulated happenings. It was inevitable, anything made up by beings with differing opinions wouldn’t have very well defined standards. 

However, he still had no idea who let Papyrus have a driver’s license. 

The younger skeleton whipped through turns at full speed tires screeching and engine roaring. The bumper almost clipped a fire hydrant and Sans had to pull his hands off the seat for the fifth time as he reflexively clung on each turn.

“B-BRO, SLOW DOWN!” He shouted over the engine. Papyrus turned to look at him. 

“EVERYTIME I PRESS THE LEFT PEDAL THE CAR STOPS.”

“S-STOPSIGN BRO, WATCH THE ROAD!” He warned. The car jolted forward and the world stopped spinning for a moment. 

“whew-, Paps, try pressing the pedal just a little bit this time.”

“I TOLD YOU, IT GOES OR STOPS.” Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“no bro, I mean press the pedal down a little bit, halfway.”

“THAT’S SILLY, WHY WOULD HUMANS MAKE A SWITCH LIKE THAT.”

“J-just trust me bro.” Sans begged teeth rattling slightly through the adrenaline.

Papyrus turned back forward, Sans prepared for another drag race. Instead the car inched forward, revved slightly and Papyrus made the turn without touching the curb. The car jolted forward roughly and slowed down as his brother experimented.

“WELL, THAT WAS MUCH EASIER, IT SEEMS LIKE SOME OF MY WIT IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU!” Papyrus said.

“even a cool guy needs help sometimes. but keep watching the road bro, if you end up throwing us out of the car it would be **terra** -ble.” 

“SAANNS!”


End file.
